


El estigma de un nombre.

by Lunalaef



Category: B'T X
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalaef/pseuds/Lunalaef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prólogo: POV corto de Nasha sobre su hermano Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El estigma de un nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Por demás decir que no busco comerciar con su obra ni mucho menos.

**_Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi hermano Miguel Alejandro._ **

 

Hoy mi hermano está contento.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que guardo silencio, pero a él no le importa; comprende por qué lo hago. Él habla por los dos y hoy está especialmente elocuente. Mientras me teje una corona con las flores que Kamiura trae periódicamente, me cuenta, entre risas, que hoy vendrá ese científico que el Comandante Aramis tanto admira: Kotaro Takamiya.

Misha se muere de curiosidad por conocerlo. Hace dos días que Kotaro le solicitó una audiencia, pero Misha lo ha hecho esperar a posta, haciéndose el importante. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, ordenó pulir el piso de nuestra sala, sacarle lustre a las pantallas, revisar el sistema holográfico, para evitar que el mapa estelar que decora este lugar tenga una estrella mal colocada o fuera de ángulo. Él mismo se encarga de escoger nuestros atuendos, de elegir las joyas que nos pondremos; pide a las doncellas que se encargan de mi arreglo un peinado sencillo, sin artificios, porque le gustan los rulos naturales que se forman en mis cabellos. Finalmente, contempla con ojo crítico el resultado que presenta mi persona, mientras las doncellas tiemblan a su espalda, temiendo que no le guste.

Pero Misha sonríe. Se acerca y me cala el tocado que ha hecho especialmente para mí.

—Te ves hermosa —asegura y enseguida me planta un beso.

Se escucha un sonoro suspiro de alivio por parte de las doncellas, que salen huyendo en cuanto Misha lo permite. Él se sienta muy ufano en el trono a un lado del mío mientras no deja de sonreír, diciéndome que debemos lucir radiantes para darle una buena impresión a Kotaro Takamiya.

—…Porque nosotros somos el reflejo del Reino de Nuestro Señor —concluye, dándole a su voz un matiz reverente y serio en cuanto se refiere a  _él_.

Me molesta que se exprese con esos términos del Emperador, como si fuera un Dios… pero en fin, hoy no importa. La alegría de Misha sosiega mi espíritu, es cálida y amable, como en los viejos tiempos. Eso quiere decir que nadie sufrirá este día.

.

.

.

Me equivoqué.

Kotaro Takamiya ha hecho enfadar a Misha y ahora flota en el aire. Mi hermano lo agita, lo zangolotea, oprime su cuerpo para causarle dolor… todo para hacerle ver que su vida está en sus manos porque el Emperador así lo ha dispuesto. Y la palabra del Emperador, para Misha, es sagrada. Aún así, Kotaro no se deja amedrentar. Alega y refuta la divinidad de ese hombre. Misha estalla y lo arroja contra el suelo, no puede permitir blasfemia semejante.

Decide ejecutarlo.

—¡No lo hagas, Misha! ¡Detente! —Lo grito con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón porque no puedo vocalizar nada. Vuelco mis pensamientos sobre él de nuevo, suplicándole, rogándole, esforzándome al máximo porque lo alcancen. ¡Dios mío, por favor, permite que mi voz llegue a oídos de mi hermano!

Misha se gira hacía mí, pronunciando mi nombre con sorpresa, pues él me creía dormida. Suspiro, parece que ha escuchado mi mensaje, pero como no estoy segura del todo, vuelvo a repetírselo una y otra vez.

Misha rodea mis hombros con un brazo, cariñosamente, mientras pretende tranquilizarme diciéndome que no ya no matará a nadie. Pero sé que miente. Miles de veces me ha prometido lo mismo y siempre recae. El matar es un medio que él cree justo y necesario para mantener Eliah como el reino utópico y ordenado que estipuló  _él_.

 _Misha_ …

En mis brazos siento el peso del osito que me regalaste. Me desgarra el hecho de que sea tan ligero y es que no me puedo resignar a que esto sea todo lo que queda de ti.

¿Qué ha hecho con el resto el Emperador de las Máquinas, ese hombre al que insistes en llamar Dios?

¿Con qué rellenó tu cuerpo? ¿Qué aliento maligno sopló sobre ti para darte esa nueva vida que ahora ostentas? Porque esa esencia que te anima, hermano, no es la misma con la que naciste. Ahora eres mucho más eficiente a la hora de cumplir su voluntad; ya no veo esos titubeos que tenías antes, cuando te preguntabas si obedecer tan ciegamente estaba del todo bien. Tu corazón ya no alberga ninguna duda; ríes y bailoteas envuelto en una especie de frenesí ante la crueldad que despliegas: remedo siniestro de lo que en otros tiempos debió pasar con aquellos iluminados a los que Dios revelaba una verdad.

¡Pero el Emperador de Máquinas no es un Dios, date cuenta!

Esa criatura, a la que entregaste tu cuerpo y tu alma… esa, que ha drenado tu corazón parsimoniosamente durante quinientos años, no puede ser otra más que el demonio.

Sollozo y alzo mi voz al cielo, rogando a los Santos hagan eco de mí súplica:

¡Señor mío, te lo ruego! ¡Por favor, apiádate y dime qué puedo hacer para arrancar de sus infames garras el alma de mi hermano!

 


End file.
